Divino Pecado
by Sab30
Summary: El vicio del placer es algo peligroso. ¿Qué tan dispuesto estarías a perder tu lugar en el "cielo" por un poco de placer?   Slash.


**Advertencia:** Es un escrito con alto contenido sexual no acto para mayores y personas homofóbicas, por favor mejor retírense (:

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de esta obra le pertenecen a la famosa J.K yo solo los uso para diversión personal xD

Escrito ganador por 3 años consecutivos como el _"Mejor Slash"_ en http: / harrypotter . lsf . com. ar/

Si se atreven leánlo y quizás publique la continuación, oh si, tiene continuación (:

DISFRUTEN.

* * *

><p><strong>"DIVINO PECADO"<strong>

**_Hoy jugaremos un juego, tú serás mi presa y yo tu depredador._**

**_No importa quién sea el ganador._**

**_Igual ambos pecaremos._**

**_Pecamos y pecamos y volvemos a pecar._**

**_Si mi pecado es comerte, pues que bienvenido sea el infierno._**

- Shhh, nos pueden descubrir haz silencio – sus ojos grises brillaron con el reflejo de la luna, giro a ver a su compañero y vio como este sonreía con timidez y complicidad, las manos del moreno frente a él descendieron por su abdomen tocando todo el cuerpo del rubio por sobre su camisa.

- ¿A que le temes? –Soltó el moreno mientras que con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la capa del rubio, este solo se limitó a sonreír, se separo un poco de su compañero y asomó su rostro por el desierto pasillo, verificando que ningún alumno (a) anduviera husmeando a esas horas, satisfecho al ver que no había ni un alma por esos lados giró su rostro hacía el moreno y lo apegó con fuerza a la pared

- A nada Potter, es solo que no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando me divierto –susurró con malicia, sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de la poca del moreno, podía sentir como aquel contacto entre sus alientos provocaba un escalofrió en su piel, le encantaba ese exquisito aroma que se formaba cuando su aliento mentolado rozaba con el salvaje olor a vainilla del moreno. Sus vellos se erizaron al sentir que el contacto fue reducido, unos suaves y carnosos labios se unieron con los suyos, el beso empezó con suavidad, ambos estaban un poco nerviosos, pasaba cada vez que se besaban, es como si sus cuerpos se tomaran el tiempo de reconocerse. Esta vez fue Harry quien intensificó el beso abriéndose paso en la boca el rubio, jugando con su lengua, una batalla estaba a punto de empezar y no habría perdedor alguno.

**Pecamos porque queremos.**

**Pecamos porque nos encanta el placer.**

**Pecamos porque somos pecadores.**

**Amamos pecar.**

Draco apegó más su cuerpo al moreno, el espació entre ellos ya eran casi inexistente, el calor comenzó a molestarles, el rubio llevó su mano hasta la capa de su acompañante y la halo con facilidad, a los poco segundos ambas capas estaban en el piso, las manos de ambos estaban inquietas, tocando todo lo que a su paso encontraran, Harry trataba de quitar la molesta corbata del rubio pues esta le impedía besar su cuello, algo que tenía que recalcar, era lo que más le gustaba hacer. Mientras tanto Draco se encargaba de morder con vehemencia el lóbulo de una de las orejas de Harry, sus manos ya se había deshecho de la mayoría de los botones de la camisa de éste, sin más tiempo que perder terminó por arrancarla, Harry se detuvo en seco y sonrío de medio lado.

- ¿Piensas acabar con todo mi guarda ropas? – las palabras salieron solas, esta ya era la 3ra vez que draco acababa rompiendo una camisa suya

- Si quieres puedo comprarte una tienda entera o darte una de las mías –el rubio sonrío con prepotencia, algo que a Harry le volvía loco, el tan solo hecho de que draco intentara dominarlo y hacerle parecer alguien inferior, le excitaba.

- Siempre con tu prepotencia adelante –murmuró convencido y siguió su trabajo, la corbata realmente le estaba dando mucha batalla, estaba en desventaja, el rubio ya había logrado quitarle la mayor parte de su ropa, su torno se encontraba desnudo y recibiendo placenteras caricias y besos, algo que lo estaba desconcentrado por completo… Bufó molesto y arranco la corbata del cuello del rubio, sin hacerle daño, este lo miro sorprendido.

- ¿Acaso pensabas que a ti era el único que le gustaba el salvajismo? Pues no– Draco rió ante este comentario lo cual causó que Harry se sonrojara, la verdad es que el no solía hacer esa clase de comentarios, de los dos el más tímido siempre era él, mientras que draco siempre era extrovertido, sonsacador, siempre tentándolo y buscándolo, no es que eso le desagradara más bien todo lo contrario les fascinaba que en ese "juego de caza" él fuera la presa y Draco el depredador.

Harry alejó sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mano de Draco rozar su intimidad por encima del pantalón, sus ojos se dilataran y miraron al rubio con éxtasis, este sin dudarlo le devolvió la sonrisa, él sabía que a Harry le incomodaba el lugar en donde estaban pues siempre era muy cuidadoso, trataban de no encontrarse en lugares públicos y siempre pasada de ciertas horas, pero es día fue diferente, el rubio llevaba toda la tarde anhelando la noche, tenía ganas de sentir el cuerpo caliente y sudoroso de Harry una vez más temblar para él, y así fue entonces que cuando apenas empezó su ronda de prefecto Harry se cruzó en su camino sin siquiera proponérselo pues se suponía que se verían luego de las rondas, pero al parecer el destino entendía la necesidad de ambos y puso todo a su favor para que se encontraran, y ahí estaban los dos sumidos en una oleada de caricias, en un fuego intenso que los quemaba, la lujuria y el deseo se marcaban en cada beso que se daban, los gemidos pronto comenzarían a salir, _la batalla entre el cazador y su presa había empezado_.

El moreno por fin se había deshecho de la camisa del rubio y ahora comenzaba a esparcía besos y mordiscos por toda la blanquecina piel que sus ojos esmeralda captaban mientras que el rubio había comenzado unas suaves caricias por entre la ropa del moreno, sintió como el miembro de su acompañante empezó a ascender cuando sus caricias se intensificaron, con un poco de desespero saco su mano de los pantalones de este y con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de estos dejando a la vista solamente el bóxer negro y verde, oh Merlín como amaba esos colores y justamente ese día Harry se le había ocurrido ponerse una prenda interior con esos colores, lástima que pronto esa prenda estaría en el piso, sin pensarlo aprisionó nuevamente el miembro de Harry en sus manos y jugó un poco con su punta.

Un sonido ronco salió de los labios del moreno, el rubio tocaba el miembro de Harry de una manera única y placentera, sus movimientos eran ascendentes y descendentes, su ritmo era un poco acelerado pero concordaba con el estado de excitación de ambos. Harry no quiso perder tiempo y dejó de morder el hombro del rubio, y los despojó como pudo de su ropa, sin tratar de interrumpir mucho la labor de este.

Ambos se encontraba desnudos, la frialdad de la noche los arropaban y el calor y el la excitación de sus cuerpo era un divino colchón sobre el cual sus cuerpos deseosos de más se encontraban en una batalla. Harry detuvo las manos de Draco, lo empujó hacia su lado y lo colocó de espaldas a él, pegándolo contra la pared, el rubio sonrío, esta noche Harry sería quien dominara, y pensar que este había comenzando siendo la presa.

El moreno tomó con firmeza las caderas del rubio, este tembló al sentir esas manos un poco frías y varoniles, toda su piel se erizó por completo, sus ojos se cerraron, esperando con ansias aquel choque entre cuerpos, este ni se hizo esperar, sin meditarlo mucho Harry se adentró en el cuerpo de su acompañante, un gemido se hizo escuchar por todo el pasillo, algo que excito más al moreno, era su primera vez en este papel y realmente quería hacerlo bien.

Los movimientos empezaron, la danza se hizo rápida, sus cuerpos sudados chocaban el uno contra él otro, las manos algo inexpertas de Harry seguían posadas en la cintura del rubio mientras que las manos de este se encontraban apoyadas en la pared, sus labios se presaron al igual que su cuerpo cuando los movimientos ascendieron de ritmo, el calor los empezó a consumir y aquel frío que los había abrigado ahora era reemplazado por un fuego infernal que comenzaba a devorarlos, las llamas empezaron a crecer en el interior de ambos haciendo que el pasillo y todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera, solo eran ellos dos, _Cazador y Presa, León y Serpiente_, en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, alma a alma; el silenció se ahuyento, los gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes, ya no eran las manos de Harry las que apretaban el cuerpo de draco, sino sus uñas que rasgaban sin piedad esa pálida piel delante de él.

Unos pasos secos se comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejano, pero ninguno de los dos se percató de eso, sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban con el sonido exaltado de sus corazones y los constantes gemidos que sus bocas bridaban, todo en sí era una estupenda melodía. Draco se apegó a la pared y llevó las manos al trasero de Harry, haciendo que este entrará más en él, su miembro se sintió presionado, rozando con algo, nuevamente varios gemidos se escucharon de la boca de ambos.

**¿Alguien recuerda los pecados capitales? Claro cómo olvidarlos: Avaricia, Ira, Lujuria, Envidia, Gula, Pereza, Soberbia.**

**Gula, Lujuria. Una buena combinación de sexo y pasión.**

_Si nos vamos al plano carnal, todos pecamos de Gula, deseo insaciable por probar otro cuerpo, por beber y comer de este. Ahora si hablamos de satisfacción todos sufrimos de deseos descontrolados por el cuerpo de otra de persona. _

_No lo podemos negar, al cuerpo hay que darle lo que pide. Y si por pecadores vamos al infierno ten la seguridad que tendremos un máster de estos dos pecados, o al menos Draco y Harry los tendrán._

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… Muchas embestidas más, sus cuerpos llenos de sudor temblaban entre sí, sus manos trataban de sostenerse y te apegarse aun más –como si eso fuera posible- el calor logró expandirse por ambos cuerpos, la lujuria ya había hecho presencia, intensificando la necesidad de placer de ambos cuerpos, el clímax estaba a punto de llegar y con él el fin del juego por esa noche. Harry presionó con más fuerza su miembro, sus movimientos eran muy acelerados, casi imperceptibles, no se podía distinguir cuando era la piel de draco y cuál era la de él, estaban completamente unidos.

Draco pudo notar como Harry estaba a punto de llegar, su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar que sentiría por primera vez al moreno llegar y explotar de placer dentro de él, una sonrisa surco su rostro sudoroso, sus ojos brillando con deseo, y desespero, deseaba sentir ese liquido caliente recorrer dentro de él, deseaba que ambos explotaran de deseos, que Harry hiciera lo que le vinieran en gana, que por primera vez lo dominarán, esa noche quería ser sometido a las mil y un cosas que la mente pervertida de Harry quisieran, esa noche se dejarían penetrar tantas veces como el cuerpo de su amante le exigieran, esa noche el era la presa y su Harry el depredador, y pensar que probablemente tenía hasta el amanecer para que ese juego se culminara, pues mañana sería sábado y no tenían nada importante que hacer, solo darle descansos a sus cuerpo, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora se concentraría en sentir por completo el placer que cierto moreno le brindaba, estaba a punto de gemir nuevamente y entregarse por completado al placer cuando escuchó algo que lo saco de su mundo...

- ¿Draco eres tu? –

"Maldición" El rubio se maldijo por dentro, la voz chillona se hizo escuchar por todo el largo del pasillo, ambos cuerpos dejaron de moverse, Harry con rapidez salió dentro del rubio y luego este se giro para ver a su acompañante

- Tengo que irme –murmuró el rubio sin muchas ganas, su mirada aun brillando de deseo pero sus labios estaban curveados en una expresión de molestia. El moreno entendí y simplemente asintió.

- ¿Draki, mi amor, juro que te escuché, por donde andas? –la voz de pansy cada vez se escuchaba más cerca de ellos, la verdad era que no estaban asustados, si les daba la gana le lanzaban un hechizo petrificador y luego un desmemorizante, pero no, seguramente no solo era ella la que lo buscaba, pues la maldita hora de rondas seguro ni había terminado.

Harry sabía que era todo eso que pensaba el rubio, con tristeza sonrió y comenzó a recoger toda su ropa, el rubio lo imitó sin decir nada. Al cabo de unos min los dos estaban vestidos nuevamente, la tensión en el ambiente era cortante, ambos querían seguir con su juego, pero la molesta de Parkinson pronto haría presencia.

- Yo… -harry intentó decir algo pero el rubio lo acalló con un rápido beso de labios, el moreno se sonrojo, aun conservaba el calor y la excitación de lo antes vivido.

_"Buenas noches León"_ Draco sonrió y miro al moreno.

_"Buenas noches deliciosa presa"_ Harry asintió.

No necesitaban palabras para darse a entender que mañana sería otro día mejor que ese y que se asegurarían de no tener a la molesta de pansy interrumpiéndolos, mañana volverían a encontrarse una vez más y otra vez el juego del "gato y el ratón" comenzaría.

Draco se giró y comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacía donde sabía que Pansy lo buscaría. Harry vió como este se alejaba por el largo pasillo, lo siguió con su mirada hasta que el rubio dobló en una esquina y se perdió de vista. Una vez más había se había quedado solo, suspiró con pesadez mientras trababa de alejar aquel deseo y aquel calo que estaba por todo su cuerpo.

"Necesito una ducha fría" Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar hacía su sala común, perdiéndose de vista. Aquel pasillo quedó solo nuevamente, el frío volvió a pegar contra las paredes, el silenció reino y la oscuridad cubrió por completo el lugar.

Ya mañana sería otro día donde el cazador intentaría una vez más devorar a su presa, y esta vez sin intentos fallidos.


End file.
